


An Indecent Encounter

by lostmagician



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: “I can't believe you got us arrested," Daniel said for the third time."Hey, I didn't do anything," Johnny said from where he sat next to Daniel. He looked entirely too comfortable in the jail cell, leaning back against the wall with his legs splayed wide.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 40
Kudos: 353





	An Indecent Encounter

“I can’t believe you got us arrested,” Daniel said for the third time.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything,” Johnny said from where he sat next to Daniel. He looked entirely too comfortable in the jail cell, leaning back against the wall with his legs splayed wide. His black shirt was buttoned up wrong, his hair sticking out in tufts.

Daniel’s brain caught up. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“Are you getting old, LaRusso? I said it wasn’t my fault.”

“Uh, this is entirely your fault,” Daniel said like he was talking to a child. “If you hadn’t ambushed me in the bathroom stall, none of this would have happened.”

Johnny snorted. “Right, because you weren’t totally asking for it.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Come on. I could see it all over your face. Your eyes were glazed over, your face flushed. You think I can’t tell when you want my cock?”

“Shhht,” Daniel shot back. He glanced quickly at the corner of the cell, where a small man was sleeping on the bench. “Could you lower your voice?”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“I did not want your...” Daniel said, before dropping his voice in a furious whisper. “I did not want your cock.”

“Uh huh,” Johnny continued in a lower tone. “Just like you didn’t want it last week at the karate convention—”

“I only came to your room to ask if I could use your coffee machine—”

“Or the week before, after the dinner with Miguel and Robby—”

“I wanted to discuss their future,” Daniel snapped back. “We needed to go somewhere quiet and my place was the closest.”

“Mmhh,” Johnny said, raising an eyebrow. “Right.”

Daniel was going to strangle him. His hands flexed in the handcuffs. He took a deep breath, then another.

“Can you please not use that tone?” Daniel said as calmly as he could. His voice still cracked.

“What tone?” Johnny asked, but there was a smirk curling around his lips.

“That one,” Daniel said through gritted teeth.

“Okay, but let’s say I don’t stop,” Johnny said, uncoiling like a snake until he was in Daniel’s face. “What are you gonna do about it?”

He was taunting Daniel, and he was much too happy about it. Daniel wondered once again why he ever let Johnny near his ass.

“I’m warning you, Johnny.”

Johnny scoffed, like he knew Daniel was full of shit. He fell back against the wall and raised his handcuffed hands. He used one of his fingers to scratch under the collar of his shirt. Daniel followed the movement and flushed when he noticed the hickey on his neck.

He looked away, and sat back as well. It didn’t mean anything. They wouldn’t _be_ here if Johnny hadn’t come onto him first.

The longer Daniel stayed quiet, the more he started to think about what was going to happen next. Fuck, he hadn’t called anybody. The divorce had severed any good ties he’d had with Amanda, and he didn’t need her to find any more reasons to keep him away from the kids. Speaking of kids—

“You better hope our students don’t find out about this,” Daniel said.

“They only have three brain cells combined. They won’t find out.”

“Their parents neither. Can you imagine what would happen if they found out? They’d never want us to teach again. They’d think we were some kind of degenerates who went around having sex in public places.” He jutted his jaw forward and stared down at his hands. Then, with dawning horror, he realized something. “Wait a sec. Do you think this is gonna go on our public record?”

“What?” Johnny asked, face crunching in confusion.

“This is what happens when you’re caught having sex in public bathrooms, isn’t it? They put you on some kind of sex offender registry and then you can say good-bye to your job, future loans, even credit. Holy shit, we’re considered _sex offenders_ now—”

“Hey,” Johnny cut him off, before making a clicking sound to get his attention. “Bambi.” Daniel jerked back. He didn’t have time to be offended by the nickname, because Johnny continued talking. “Nobody’s going to put us on a sex offender registry. There weren’t any schools close by, and we were done by the time the cop showed up. Worst case, we’ll get fined for indecent exposure.”

Daniel released a breath. That sounded logical. The registry was only for more serious crimes. A casual romp between two consensual adults didn’t count, right? Also, Johnny was speaking confidently like he knew what the hell he was talking about. Hey, wait a minute...

He narrowed his eyes. “How do you know so much about it?”

Johnny’s gaze dropped, and he started inspecting his nails.

“Oh my God,” Daniel said, his jaw going slack. “Have you done this before?”

Johnny shrugged, but his cheeks had turned pink. “Shannon might have been into it.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, as a series of images flitted through his mind. Johnny and Shannon in public places. Alleyways. Cars. Parks. Quickly followed by other images. Johnny and _Daniel_ in public places. Daniel’s face pushed against a brick wall, Johnny’s hand covering his mouth, as he pistoned inside of him from the back. Daniel in the driver’s seat, with his knees on either side of Johnny’s hips, riding him, throwing his head back, moaning. Daniel with the grass underneath his skin, and his legs wrapped around Johnny’s waist, stars shining down on them as Johnny hit that sweet, sweet spot inside of him—

He blinked out of the fantasy _._ Shit, he was hard as a rock, and more than a little out of breath. He returned his attention to Johnny, only to realize that he hadn’t stopped talking.

“—what the process is, and then we’ll decide where to go from there. Does that sound good?” Johnny finished with raised eyebrows.

Wait, what was he saying? What the hell was the question? Daniel scrambled his mind to think of something to say. But the longer he stayed silent, the more Johnny’s eyebrows drew together into a frown.

_Just say anything, you idiot. Come on._

Daniel opened his mouth, paused for two seconds, then closed it.

“Mhhm,” he finally said.

 _Mhhm_ meant everything and nothing. It was neither a yes or a no. It was short, captivating.

Perfect.

Johnny nodded slowly—

_Yes, it worked._

—before letting out a tired sigh. “You didn’t listen to a word I said, did you?” Johnny asked.

“What?” Daniel exclaimed. “Of course, I did. You were asking me...” He racked his brains again. “Whether… your idea sounded good?”

Johnny snorted. “Nice try.”

“I said I was listening.”

“No, you weren’t.” Johnny scanned Daniel’s face. After a few seconds, his lips pulled into a smirk. "You were imagining us doing it in different places, weren’t you?”

“What?” Daniel said, offended. “No!”

“Yeah, you were,” Johnny said with a gleam in his eye. He glanced around, before inching closer and dropping his voice to a purr. “Your eyes are glazed over, and your face is flushed.”

 _Shut up, Johnny,_ the words were on the tip of Daniel’s tongue. But he couldn’t speak, not when Johnny was so close. His thigh was pressed against Daniel’s, a long line of muscle that made his insides clench in heat.

Daniel licked his lips, and Johnny’s eyes dropped down, zeroing in on the movement. Daniel recognized that look. It was what had gotten them here in the first place.

“Now,” Johnny said, his voice smooth like caramel. “Since you’ve proved my point…” His eyes traced over Daniel’s features. “Are you finally gonna admit out loud that you wanted my coc— _”_

Daniel elbowed him in the gut— _hard._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this ficlet.
> 
> The nickname Bambi was taken from Storyshark2005’s [Tumblr post](https://storyshark2005.tumblr.com/post/189315841552/lawrusso-head-canon-nickname-ideas-in-the-ideal?is_related_post=1) and will also play a big part in poetdameron’s upcoming fic, Tiny Furniture.


End file.
